Distribute the Cupcakes
by poriferaThief
Summary: Her Pinkie Sense is telling her this colt is bad news. Her Pinkie Sense is ALSO telling her that she should learn about him-talk to him. She's pretty much at a loss here...unless somepony else could help her. Not a romance, but still awkward. Not a grimdark, but still creepy.


Pinkie had baked nothing all day. It made her mind twist and quake in agony. She had been thinking of a GREAT new cake idea: a Quintuple Decker Chocolate-Strawberry-Yellow-Strawberry-Chocolate Layer Cake topped with fluffy, supple rainbow frosting. She couldn't wait to put her idea into practice to see if gravity would allow her to make such a scrumptious cake. But she had work duty, and managed Sugarcube Corner's front desk for the day. She counted the minutes until closing tirelessly. Only 10 minutes 'till closing time. She remembered she would have to buy some new red food coloring for the experiment. A pony clopped in and asked if his macadamia cookie order was complete. Pinkie Pie handed him the bag across the counter. It had a soft, lime-green bow and he bowed his head slightly and thanked Pinkie. 9 minutes left and Pinkie might need a bigger bowl to mix with. 8 minutes left and Pinkie decided that the cake should be Yellow-Strawberry-Confetti-Chocolate-White cake with fluffy BLUE frosting in little dalops and with a rainbow-frosted coating. She thought that perhaps the dalops should be white. Or purple. Or tye-dye! Tye-die-colored frosting dalops! They're going to take SO long, Pinkie thought! Oh, her confectionary engineer mind was racing with altercation after altercation. She thought that maybe she'd just make them all! It will be one expensive experiment, she thought, but it will be SO worth it! 6 minutes left and a squirrel hops in through Gummy's doggy-door. Pinkie saw it and rummaged through the leftovers bag and handed the squirrel a banana-nut muffin. It shoved the muffin in its mouth and ran out of the building with no more than a muffled chitter.

Outside, the squirrel screeched and zoomed back in the Sugercube Corner and behind the counter. Pinkie stooped down and nudged its bottom.

"Okay, squirrel, outside now. You got your sweet for today! Hey, why aren't you moving? C'mon, little buddy, you HAVE to get out of the store! Protocows and all, remember?" Pinkie Pie said to the nervous creature, "Ugh, if only Fluttershy were here, she could get you out before the Cakes saw y-"

Suddenly, her ears wiggled uncontrollably, and her eyes dilated. Her Pinkie Sense was telling her something odd was outside-something menacing and dangerous. It made her want to run away. But she had to stay on-duty. She stuffed the squirrel in her tail and looked on uneasily towards the door. A shadow loomed on the door, its silhouette darkening with each hoofstep. Hoofstep? Pinkie heard the trotting of hooves and calmed down. No pony in Ponyville made her scared. All of them were her friends. Cakes. Quitnuple Yellow-Strawberry-Chocolate-Yellow-Ice Cream cake with fluffy orange frosting.

_Ding-ling-ling_

A black colt came in wearing a leather jacket and a hat of some sort. White hooves, white tail, white mane, white spots...white eyes. Pinkie had never seen a colt of that coat before. Her ears wiggled again, and now she felt sick. He removed his hat as he got closer to Pinkie. His smile, warm, loosened Pinkie's apathy. She was able to speak to him and control her stutters.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, sir. You must be new, because I've never seen you before. Would you like our free First-Time-Coming-to-Sugarcube-Corner Cookie Special? Eheheh." Pinkie smiled. The colt blinked and put his hat on the counter.

"I would love some. But first, could I arrange an order?" The colt acted calmly, and spoke in a smooth, sophisticated tone. The pupils of his eyes seemed to stand alone in a sea of white. Pinkie wanted to hear him speak more, because it made her less nervous of his eyes-of him in general.

"Oh yes! Since you're new, would you like to see our menu? It's right over there. Our most popular buy is the Yellow Donut Cake. It's called that because the yellow part of the cake is actually baked to make an 'O' and there's-"

"-a secret flavour inside the hole. Yes...yes I've heard of it. But I would like something else instead," the colt closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and turned to the door. Pinkie somehow wished he would just leave and never come back. But that was such a mean thought.

"I would like a conversation with you. Perhaps you could bring me the First-Time-Coming-to-Sugarcube-Corner Cookies at Le'Pasteur across the way? There are many things I feel I _must_ address to you."

"My name is Broseph Charter. What is yours, madam?" He bowed, and his chivalry made Pinkie Pie giggle. Nervously. She felt so muddled up with positive and negative feelings for the colt in no less than three minutes. Her ears wiggled again, but her hooves started itching. She knew then that she must accept the colt's offer. Itchy hooves meant to agree with an offer or opinion, and she can't go against her Pinkie Sense. It's NEVER failed her.

"Okay, Broseph Charter. I'll meet you at Le'Pasteur at like, 8:45? Closing time is at 8:40, and getting a seat there would take a while." Pinkie responded. Broseph stood up and picked up his hat. He nodded and slipped it on. As he exited, he swung the door wide open, and he tipped his hat at Pinkie as the door slowly closed and shut. The ringing bell signaled a weight to leave Pinkie Pie's head. The sounds of the colt's hooves fading away caused the squirrel in her tail to pop out and nibble on its muffin. Pinkie Pie patted its head gently and lifted it over the counter and to the floor.

"Now get outta here, squirrly! That was quite a scare but you gotta go. I'll give you extra scraps tomorrow." She watched as it left once more. She looked at the clock. One minute to go. Pinkie Pie locked the counter and put away the plates full of cookies and cupcakes. Some squishy or badly-baked ones were put in the leftover bag. It was usually a cookie or two, because the Cakes were exceptional bakers. Speaking of cakes, Pinkie Pie would have to put off her beautiful cake idea for even later. It bummed her out but she had a date at Le'Pasteur. She's never been there. It was always so expensive. She assumed they made pasta there.

She washed her hooves and ran upstairs. She lived right above the store with the Cakes, so finding an outfit wouldn't take too long. She brought out something simple. A yellow summer dress and some hind shoe slip-ons. A meetup at a fancy place needed some fancy presentment, right? By the way, didn't Broseph wear clothes, too?

The second she thought of his name her ears wiggled and she felt sick again. She was going to be talking to this colt for who knows how long and she has to deal with that muddle of feelings once more. She plopped down on her rump and weighted out the nausea.

"Uuuugh, gross," Pinkie moaned, holding her stomach, "Maybe I should call one of the girls to watch over us for the date," She continued. It would make her feel loads better knowing that one of them was there. Just thinking about it raised her spirits. But...who should she call?

"Twilight left this day to researching again, and Fluttershy had a family of sick birds to care for. Besides, Fluttershy would be asleep by now. So that leaves...Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack!" Pinkie said to herself. She checked her phone. Funny enough, Pinkie only had two minutes left on her phone this month, and only two minutes to call somepony and get to Le'Pasteur. She can only call one pony.

Which girl should she call:

Rarity? Rainbow Dash? Applejack?

...*

_iiiiit's a choose-your-own-adventure fic! But this one works differently, and I'll need all of the readers to respond with a choice in my inbox. Reviews are for critisism, and I would like it to NOT be filled with names. Vote within the week (23rd to 28th) and the popular vote will be implemented in the next chapter. Trust me when I say that the choice WILL affect the course of the story indefinitely. I may be bad at playing path-maker genres, but I'm GREAT at making them! I never knew this about myself, really, until now._

_Don't know how to inbox? Click the link attached to my pen name (poriferaThief) and you'll end up on my profile page. On the top of that page will be the "Inbox" Link. That's where you should go. Write in a subject and the character's name and send!_

_Vote away and see you in a week or so! - PT_


End file.
